


Codega

by Juulna, Poliksena_Shishkina, turquoisekumukumu



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Background Femslash, Canon-Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Gradually building plot, In that we really only get one side of the whole story, Knight of Ren!Rey, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Originally written before Bloodline and the Aftermath books were published, Polyamory, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Romance, Slow Burn, Snoke's a bad dude, Threesome - F/M/M, Triad - Freeform, Unreliable Narrator, War, grey!rey, longfic, post-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poliksena_Shishkina/pseuds/Poliksena_Shishkina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisekumukumu/pseuds/turquoisekumukumu
Summary: Рей хочет присоединиться к Рыцарям Рен, чтобы узнать правду о своем прошлом и обучиться контролю над Силой. Генерал Хакс и Кайло Рен берут ее под свою опеку, пытаясь провести сквозь тьму этого мира. Мира, который они помогли создать. Рей удивляет их тем, что вытаскивает на свет стороны их личностей, о которых они давно забыли, а они удивляют ее свирепостью защиты, которой окружают простую мусорщицу.





	1. Капитуляция

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Codega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470729) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna). 
  * Inspired by [Codega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470729) by [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna). 



В конце концов, ей надоело. Рей угнала _Сокол Тысячелетия_ у Сопротивления и сбежала из системы Илиниум. Она следовала из системы в систему, пока не нашла то, что искала.

Она спрятала свой световой меч в маленькую сумку, переброшенную через плечо, а все остальные вещи оставила на _Соколе_. Они могли бы увидеть в этом знак того, что она не собирается нападать. На самом деле она не хотела бросать _Сокола_ , но не было никакой возможности взять его с собой в… Куда бы они ни решили поместить ее. К тому же она была уверенна, что Сопротивление напичкало его такими устройствами слежения, которые она не смогла бы найти. 

Нет, лучше было бы оставить его здесь, на этой пустынной планете, которая известна лишь развитым сельским хозяйством да форпостом Первого Ордена, приглядывающим за фермерами.

Она следовала за шепотками, пока не обнаружила, что стоит у места посадки Сокола, готовая сдаться.

Существовал только один способ получить ответы.

Люк отказался обучать ее. Повернулся спиной к ней и перспективе возобновления работы Академии Джедаев, которая так эффектно развалилась годами ранее. Рей вернулась к Сопротивлению, такому же ожесточенному, как и Люк, и обучилась всему, чему смогла, у Леи, обладающей лишь элементарными знаниями. Но существовало еще много знаний, которым могла бы научиться такая начинающая, но многообещающая пользовательница Силы как Рей. 

Ей был нужен настоящий учитель.

Не помогало и то, что другие участники Сопротивления видели в ней либо живую легенду, либо изгойку и боялись, что она будет незаметно копаться у них в головах. Рей не могла винить их в этом, ведь она слышала несколько историй о предыдущем Джедае. Так что она держалась сама по себе, дистанцировалась даже от Финна и По, который влюбился настолько, что порой было больно на него смотреть.

Никто ей не доверял. Она была новенькой. Конечно, она представляла собой возвращение Джедайского прошлого, но разве Люк не отверг ее? Была же веская причина для того, чтобы великий Учитель Люк ей не доверял, верно? Подобные перешептывания преследовали ее повсюду и разрослись настолько, что червь сомнения зашевелился даже в голове у самой Рей.

Последней каплей стало то, что около месяца назад Лея, всегда честная и практичная, отвела Рей в сторонку и рассказала правду о ее прошлом.

Ее родители были членами зарождавшегося тогда Первого Ордена. Люк и Лея случайно наткнулись на нее, когда она была еще совсем девочкой, и сразу же заметили в ней способность к управлению Силой. Они знали, кем были ее родители и какое преимущество Рей могла бы дать Первому Ордену, если бы их люди взялись ее обучать, так что они выкрали ее.

Так просто. Никаких сожалений.

В конце концов, это была «война».

Лея объяснила так мягко, как могла, что они оставили ее на Джакку и пообещали скоро вернуться, а Ункар Платт должен был присматривать за ней, пока они не удостоверятся, что за ними не следили. Конечно, Рей не помнила ничего, кроме того, что они обещали вернуться… И не вернулись.

Лея была так разбита горем из-за предательства сына и потери Академии, что даже не вспоминала о Рей несколько лет. Она связалась с Ункаром Платтом, чтобы разузнать о ней, но не хотела вмешиваться в ее жизнь, тем более, что в тот момент Сопротивление находилось в деликатном периоде согласования Новой Республики.

Рей годами оттачивала умение прятать проявления эмоций (иронично, что она практиковалась на той самой планете, где ее бросили), поэтому бормотала, что понимает Лею, хотя гнев и обеда начинали медленно закипать внутри. Она извинилась и провела остатки дня пиная баклуши на краю утеса и раздумывая. Она разрывалась между гневом за разлуку с семьей, отчаянием оттого, что она никогда их не увидит, негодованием на то, что ее выбросили и забыли будто кусок мусора на Джакку, и пробуждающейся ненависти к сложившимся обстоятельствам. Она не росла. Она не делала ничего и начинала выходить из себя. Борьба Сопротивления не имела к ней никакого отношения и ей нечего было там делать, и в любом случае не похоже, чтобы они позволили бы ей действовать.

В глубине души она понимала, что они никогда не позволят. Возможно они просто ждут, когда в ней заговорит кровь Первого Ордена, которая заставит ее совершить предательство.

Рей улетела на следующее утро, пока все спали. Она была уверена, что видела По и ВВ-8, когда проходила мимо комнаты Финна, но они не посмотрели в ее сторону. 

Последнее пренебрежение укрепило ее решение. Она умеренно использовала Силу, чтобы можно было потом самостоятельно провести ремонт, и улетела так быстро, что в воздух не успели поднять ни одного крестокрыла для перехвата. По крайней мере с подобным она смогла справиться.

И вот теперь она шагает к форпосту Первого Ордена. Она хочет найти родителей, найти свое место…

Но самое главное, ей нужно обучиться. 

Она шагала в поле зрение наблюдающих из форпоста. Ступала раз за разом обутыми ногами, держала руки над головой и ожидала, когда начнется новая глава ее жизни.  
Довольно странно, но в этот раз звук шагов штурмовика успокоил ее.

***

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как ее сковали и посадили в камеру. Они сказали, что даже если они и действительно бы поверили ей, то нет никакой возможности узнать, не повлияла ли она на их сознание при помощи Силы.

Что ж, похоже она приобрела печальную известность внутри Первого Ордена. Кроме того, они с некоторым огорчением объяснили ей, что ее описание разослали по всем форпостам месяц назад. Форсюзерки сейчас редки, поэтому Верховный Лидер и Первый Рыцарь Рен приказали захватить ее, но не убивать. Командир объяснил, что ее добровольная поможет им всем в продвижении по службе, чем вызвал у Рей нежную улыбку. Она сказала ему без тени обиды или обмана, что действительно рада за него.

Они старались поддерживать с нею минимальный физический контакт и передавали еду с помощью дроида, но удостоверились, что у нее есть все, что может потребоваться. Это заключение было не самым плохим периодом в ее жизни. На самом деле Рей оценила и восхитилась их предосторожностью. Она с большой долей вероятности могла бы оказаться шпионкой. Но она старалась быть образцовой заключенной, чтобы не упустить свой последний шанс получить ответы в этой проклятой галактике.

На пятнадцатый день заключения в распорядке дня произошло значительное изменение. В этот день ей разрешили принять душ и выдали хорошую сменную одежду. Мыло в душевой кабине, вероятно, было маленьким подарком от офицера, с которым она успела слегка подружиться. Кажется, он действительно был ей благодарен за то, что она выбрала их форпост. Промывая волосы, она наслаждалась цитрусовыми ароматами. Она не чувствовала такой заботы о себе последние несколько недель… Или лет… Да никогда она такого не чувствовала, если откровенно. Она горько усмехнулась, когда поняла, что это первый раз, когда кто-то позаботился о ней и предложил особое мыло, хотя она была всего лишь пленницей.

Рей быстро поняла, _что_ было причиной изменений, когда услышала звук приземляющегося рядом с форпостом шаттла. Она быстро убрала волосы в пучок и затянула его короткой лентой, которая лежала аккуратно свернутая поверх свежей одежды. Одежда, очевидно, принадлежала женщине из местной деревни, мимо которой она проходила по пути сюда: черные узкие брюки, бордовая туника до середины бедра с длинными рукавами и черный пояс, чтобы собирать мешковатую ткань на талии. Она не стала надевать черные ботинки не только, потому что они были слишком малы, но и потому, что хотела чувствовать ступнями холод камней. Это ощущение буквально заземляло ее, вселяя чувство спокойствия, пока она стояла в ожидании лицом к двери. В коридоре раздавались звуки двух пар шагов. Пришло время встретиться с судьбой. 

Дверь медленно открылась и Рей встретилась взглядом с двумя вошедшими в камеру мужчинами. Дверь закрылась позади них, щелкнул замок.

Она ожидала увидеть мужчину, который стал снимать шлем с характерным шипящим звуком: Кайло Рен, ученик Верховного Лидера Сноука. Однако рыжего мужчину она не ждала (хотя знала его по фильмам Сопротивления). Он сознательно встал слева от Кайло Рена, чтобы не мешать ему в случае, если тот решит воспользоваться световым мечом. Язык их тел говорил о том, что им физически комфортно было находиться рядом друг с другом, готовые к бою они двигались без слов. Подобное свидетельствовало о долгих годах совместных тренировок и глубоком доверии.

Как странно. Финн говорил, что по его наблюдениям они ненавидят друг друга.  
Но опровержение слов Финна стояло перед ее более опытным взглядом.  
Внезапно Рей поняла, что никто из них не заговорил. Они стояли перед ней и хмуро разглядывали, будто не понимали до конца, как следует с ней поступить.

Рей наступила на горло своей гордости и медленно опустилась на колени перед двумя влиятельными мужчинами, которых явно прислали, чтобы забрать ее отсюда. Ей нужно было удостовериться, что все пойдет хорошо и они не будут сомневаться в ее намерениях. Она подняла взгляд и встретилась с пораженными зелеными глазами Генерала Хакса, затем быстро взглянула в такие же удивленные карие глаза Кайло Рена. Сбросила ментальные барьеры, за которыми прятались секреты Сопротивления, встретилась взглядом с другим форсюзером и сказала:

– Я хочу присоединиться к Рыцарям Рен и Первому Ордену. Причины моего желания ты найдешь в моих воспоминаниях, которые я передаю тебе, Первый Рыцарь…

***

Генерал отступил назад. Он наблюдал за этими двумя: тоненькая девушка пристально смотрела на Кайло Рена, а он так же смотрел на нее, пока медленно входил в ее разум.

Хакс не знал, у кого было больше власти в этот момент: у вторгающегося в ее сознание твердо стоящего на ногах мужчины с мечом на поясе… или у коленопреклоненной, босой, безоружной, добровольно отдающей себя женщины.


	2. Принятие

Рей доставили на _Добивающий_ и заперли в маленькой комнате. К счастью, не в такой, в какой она была во время своего последнего пребывания в Первом Ордене. Хотя стены были такими же безликими, а свет таким же тусклым, но по крайней мере на ней не было никаких кандалов. 

Чтобы убить время она измеряла шагами комнату. Прошло по крайней мере два часа с тех пор, как те двое мужчин привели ее сюда, а затем заперли дверь снаружи. Вместо охранника – дроид. Рей была уверенна, что они не хотят повторения прошлого раза. Так что она уже запомнила размеры маленькой камеры. Что, если она совершила ошибку, прилетев сюда? Может быть они собираются убить ее? Может быть они используют ее, унизят… _изнасилуют_ , а потом убьют? Что, если у них нет ответов на ее вопросы? Что, если они решат не обучать ее, как это уже сделал Люк Скайуокер? Что, если они выпотрошат ее разум в поисках секретов Сопротивления, а потом бросят ее взаперти? Не дадут ничего взамен?

"Слишком поздно теперь задавать эти вопросы", – подумала Рей. Она сама открыла доступ к своему разуму, понимая на что идет. Ей нужно было доказать серьезность своих намерений и был только один способ сделать это… Однако она надеялась, что люди в Сопротивлении продолжат быть высокомерными и гордыми и нескоро поймут, что произошло. Возможно, они еще могли бы избежать надвигающейся бури, но… Она правда не хотела, чтобы их смерть была на ее совести, хотя они и не были с ней особо любезны.

Но если серьезно, когда она принимала решение присоединиться к ним, то могла ли она подумать, что они сделают? Разве она знала, что они заставят ее сидеть тихонько в сторонке, ее, могучую пользовательницу Силы?

Нет.

Шипящий звук открывающейся двери отвлек ее от размышлений, и Рей с громко стучащим сердцем повернулась на него. Она отбросила страх на задворки разума, вспомнив медитативную технику, которой обучилась у Леи перед побегом.

Вошли двое мужчин, молча оставившие ее тут двумя часами ранее. Она предположила, что они удалялись, чтобы выяснить, что делать с ней дальше. Они не проронили ни слова, пока доставляли ее на корабль, поэтому для нее было странно наконец-то впервые вживую услышать голос рыжего мужчины.

– Рей… – Дрожь прошлась по ее телу от того, как он произнес ее имя, и она не знала почему. Возможно на нее повлиял еще и его сверлящий взгляд. Этот человек совершенно точно не сомневался в себе и его уверенный голос также повлиял на нее. Он продолжил:

– Мы провели аудиенцию с Верховным Лидером Сноуком, где определили твою значимость. Определили значимость твоего намерения, если позволишь. – Он слегка склонил голову вбок, указывая на стоящего рядом Кайло Рена в маске. – Первый Рыцарь засвидетельствовал твое намерение и Верховный Лидер позволил тебе присоединиться к Рыцарям Рен по ходатайству Первого Ордена. Ты… Слишком отличаешься от штурмовиков и не можешь быть офицером, я полагаю, – он слегка приподнял бровь в легкой насмешке.

Рей покраснела, но кивнула. Минуту, которая ей понадобилась, чтобы обдумать эту информацию, она смотрела на молчавшего человека в маске, стоящего рядом с генералом. Он разглядывает ее в такой маленькой комнате, пока сам скрывается под маской. Напоминание о том событии. Она почти почувствовала зажимы на запястьях и сжала кулаки, чтобы напомнить себе, что сейчас все несколько иначе. Действительно похоже, хотя… 

– Я пленница? Каково мое официальное положение, если я не член Рыцарей Рен? – Она с трудом смогла произнести название религиозного ответвления Первого Ордена, ведь делала это второй раз в жизни, и практически подавилась этими словами.

Хакс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но Кайло Рен выступил вперед и поднял руки к голове, снимая шлем. Для этого он сдвинул капюшон назад и Рей вместо того, чтобы смотреть на лицо, медленно появляющееся из-под шлема, принялась разглядывать опавшую на плечи ткань. Она поняла, что отключилась, когда услышала голос мужчины. Генерал замолчал после движения рыцаря, очевидно позволяя Кайло Рену объяснить подробности.

– Ты будешь обучаться с другими учениками Рыцарей, когда я так решу, но отчитываться будешь только передо мной. Будешь делать то, что я тебе говорю, и станешь сильнее любого из них. Будешь одной из Рыцарей, среди них есть и другие женщины, но все будут знать, что ты моя ученица. Я лично ознакомлю тебя с кораблем и общими положениями в несколько следующих дней, но пока мы не… Узнаем тебя получше, ты будешь оставаться в помещении, которое тебе назначили.

Рей окинула взглядом комнату и мужчина ответил на невысказанный вопрос слегка потеплевшим голосом:

– Нет, не здесь, Рей… Тебе отведена намного более удобная каюта в крыле для офицерского состава. В одной секции с генеральской и моей.

Она могла поклясться, он сверлил ее глазами. Это нервировало. Она опустила глаза вниз, на выданную ей одежду, затем снова посмотрела вперед и поймала взгляд зеленых глаз Генерала, смотрящего на нее так, будто он пытался ее раскусить. Так что она предпочла разглядывать пространство между двумя высокими мужчинами.

– Хорошо, – кивнула она. – Я не… Ожидаю, что мне вернут мою сумку, но просто хотела узнать, цела ли она?

Кайло Рен утвердительно кивнул перед тем как развернулся и вернул шлем на голову. Генерал поднял руку, устраивая на голове фуражку, и сделал приглашающий жест для Рей в сторону двери:

– С вашего позволения. Я покажу тебе твою каюту, а затем должен буду вернуться к своим обязанностям. – Он взглянул на Кайло Рена, который уже почти вышел. Очевидно, он не собирался возиться с новым пополнением команды сам.

Она шла по коридорам корабля, Хакс следовал за ней, отставая на шаг, а Кайло – далеко впереди. Им не понадобилось много времени, чтобы дойти до офицерского крыла, потому что они воспользовались лифтом. Одним из тех, какие она видела раньше в старых звездных разрушителях на Джакку. Наконец-то она смогла посмотреть на них в деле. Вскоре они остановились перед дверью, не отличавшейся от любой другой в коридоре. На стене располагалась клавиатура и Кайло Рен потратил лишь минуту, чтобы с ее помощью настроить дисплей, контроллеры и пароли. Имя Рей высветилось на экране. Она подумала, что это должно помогать ей самой и остальным легче находить ее комнату.

Жестом он указал ей войти и оба мужчины подошли близко к ней. В передней комнате располагался небольшой гостиный уголок и стол. Все было выполнено в сером и черном цвете с небольшим вкраплением красного. Не особо дружелюбно, но намного лучше, чем предыдущая комната. В открытую дверь Рей смогла разглядеть застеленную серо-красную кровать и другую дверь, ведущую в освежитель.

Она обернулась к мужчинам. Наверняка они спешат заняться своими делами. "Они и так уже впустую потратили столько времени на простую мусорщицу", – подумала она. Это было странно… Лестно осознавать, что два самых важных человека в Первом Ордене устраивают ее в экипаж корабля. Ну, может быть лестно не совсем то слово. Возможно играло какую-то роль то, что она ценная добыча…

Кайло Рен не снимая шлем стал объяснять ей, как пользоваться коммуникационной панелью на столе, чтобы связаться с ним напрямую, и его измененный голос вызвал у нее тревожные воспоминания. Она отодвинула мысли в сторону и сосредоточилась на том, о чем он говорил. Кивнула, чтобы показать, что понимает, и спросила:

– А что насчет Генерала? Как мне связаться с ним? – Она поняла, что это глупый вопрос сразу же, как только его задала. Хотя бы потому, что не знала почему его задала. Возможно, это связано с тем, что на корабле она знает только их двоих… 

Она видела, что веснушчатые щеки Генерала начали краснеть, а сам он выглядел так, будто собирался отчитать ее за такой непочтительный вопрос, так что она стала быстро исправляться. Он уже разозлился, поэтому нужно было объясниться:

– Я имела ввиду… Можно ли мне будет общаться с вами? До сих пор я знаю здесь только вас двоих. Извиняюсь, если я вас оскорбила, сэр. – В ее голосе не было извиняющихся интонаций, но она видела, что теперь он смотрел на нее с любопытством. Будто она совершила неожиданный поступок.

Он посмотрел на Кайло Рена и выгнул бровь, будто предложил оценить странность ее высказывания, затем повернулся к ней и ответил:

– Моя персональная линия связи предназначена исключительно для чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Но Кайло Рен может найти меня или связаться со мной, если у тебя возникнет… Необходимость во мне. – Он отвернулся к двери и закончил, – Уверен, однако, что ты найдешь здесь более подходящих товарищей. Если вы позволите, я должен вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Не дожидаясь ее ответа, он обернулся и поклонился ей. Номинально, но достаточно низко, в соответствии с ее новым статусом в Рыцарском ордене. По правде говоря, она ничего не знала об официальных жестах, но ее тронуло, что кто-то обеспокоился тем, чтобы… _Поклониться_ ей. Раньше никто так не делал и это вызвало в ней странное чувство. Не чувство принадлежности или счастья, но что-то, что можно было бы назвать _приятным_.

Она не заметила, что он вышел, пока Кайло Рен не подошел к ней очень близко, также как два месяца назад. Рей распахнула глаза, прийдя в себя, но не вздрогнула. Она была ниже него, поэтому ей пришлось вытянуть шею, чтобы заглянуть в визор шлема. Разглядеть она смогла только отражение своих глаз.

– У тебя есть еще вопросы, – отметил он.

Рей моргнула, долго и медленно, затем сглотнула:

– Да, есть. Я… Некоторые из них могут подождать. Могу задать один?

– Да, – ответил он коротко.

Она сделала паузу, все еще стоя слишком близко к нему. Она чувствовала волны тепла, шедшие от него. Ему должно быть жарко под всеми этими одеждами, хотя она успела заметить, что на корабле было довольно холодно за пределами ее комнат.

– Не мог бы ты снять шлем… Пожалуйста. – Вежливость никогда не бывает лишней, тем более, что она старалась сделать все возможное ради себя и своего будущего.

Он промолчал, но снял шлем уже знакомым Рей жестом. На краю ее сознания мелькнула мысль, что это странно. Он устроил шлем под левой рукой, но не отступил. Между ними было расстояние едва ли в один шаг. Однако раз уж он не отходит, то и она не станет…

– Думаю, это не тот вопрос, который ты хотела задать, – заявил он без тени усмешки. 

Ее губы дрожали пока она смотрела на его подбородок. Он был гладко выбрит, она не запомнила подобные детали в прошлый раз.

– Нет, – ответила она. – Я… Хотела спросить об ученичестве.

– Спросить, что?

– Ну… Я читала, что есть только два, эм, Ситха. Учитель и ученик. Я думаю, что знаю не все, но разве ты не ученик?

Кайло наконец-то сделал шаг назад, очевидно обдумывая, как ответить, и не желая, чтобы она что-либо прочитала по его глазам.

Она внимательно вгляделась в них, потому что была уверена, что этот вопрос оживил в нем воспоминания. Она притихла, держа руки по бокам тела.

– Как только я оправился после нашего поединка, – он взял голос под контроль. – Я прошел испытание Ситхов. Или то, что под ним подразумевает Верховный Лидер… Учитель Сноук. Возможно технически он все еще Учитель для меня, но теперь я сам Учитель в полном праве и могу обучать собственного ученика.

Рей не могла не спросить:

– Разве ты теперь не должен быть Дартом… Кайло? Дартом Реном?

Он не помог ей закончить и не стал сдерживать смешок, вызванный ее очевидным непониманием. Нахмурившись она смотрела на него, не понимая, насмехается ли он над ней, но он ответил, прежде чем она что-то сказала:

– Мы рыцари Рен. Наш путь отличен от пути ранних Ситхов времен Империи. Рыцари существуют несколько веков и выработали свои собственные протоколы и процедуры. Мы следуем им. Я все еще Первый Рыцарь, как и много лет до этого. Но сейчас все узнают, что я еще и Учитель. – Он помолчал раздумывая. – Это был хороший вопрос, Рей. Ты молодец. – Он кивнул.

– Я… Спасибо? – Она запнулась, подумав, что странно благодарить человека, которого пыталась убить всего два месяца назад, просто сболтнула первое, что пришло в голову. 

"Вежливость", – подумала она снова. Она окинула взглядом шрам, проходящий через правый глаз, от своего светового меча и спросила:

– Если я твоя ученица, но также и Рыцарка Рен, то… Как работает ваша система поименования? Я понимаю, что в твое имя включен титул.

Его лицо стало задумчивым, будто он не ожидал такого вопроса или просто не думал так далеко вперед. Он надел шлем и двинулся к двери, но обернулся, чтобы ответить:

– Я и остальные с этого момента будут называть тебя Рей Рен. Хотя ты можешь взять и другое имя, титул Рен останется. Можешь выбрать сама. – Он поклонился перед ней, почти так же, как ранее генерал Хакс. – Добро пожаловать на борт _Добивающего_ и в ряды Рыцарей Рен, Рей Рен. Я приду за тобой завтра, после седьмого звонка. Будь готова. – И с этим он вышел из каюты.

Рей не обратила внимания на щелчок замка, хотя и услышала его. Она была полностью поглощена эмоциями, внезапно нахлынувшими на нее.

Может быть это и просто титул, но впервые в жизни у нее была _фамилия_.

Неважно, что ее ей дал Кайло Рен и что она делит ее еще с неизвестным количеством мужчин и женщин… _У нее была фамилия_.

Раньше у нее никогда ее не было. Даже Сопротивление не наделило ее фамилией, хотя именно они отняли ее прежнее имя.

Рей поклялась, хотя и была в смятении, что всегда будет дорожить этим моментом, неважно насколько глупым это покажется остальным.


	3. Потенциал

Через три дня Рей была на своей третьей тренировке вместе с небольшой группой Рыцарей и тренировалась вместе с ними на боевых посохах. Щелкающий звук успокаивал, а шаги легко запоминались, поэтому она перебирала в уме события предыдущих дней. 

Первый день был довольно беспокойным и начался с того, что Кайло Рен увел ее с собой. Она едва поспевала за его широкими шагами, пока он устраивал ей скорую экскурсию по кораблю и его помещениям, по крайней мере по тем, о которых ей позволялось знать, как она думала.

После он провел ее в тренировочные залы Рыцарей и представил небольшой группе, которая располагалась на борту. Остальные, как он сказал, выполняли различные поручения. Какие именно, не уточнил, но неважно. Вместе с двенадцатью учениками тут было два более подготовленных Рыцаря, которые занимались обучением. Одна, Аша Рен, была мандалорианкой и специализировалась на метательном оружии. Она была одного роста с Рей, но более смуглая. Аша постоянно следила за Рей с момента знакомства. Рей чувствовала, что ее взвешивают и оценивают, и просто ждала момента, когда эта женщина разжует ее и выплюнет. Другой опытный Рыцарь был краснокожим тви’леком по имени Джа’ал Рен. Он едва взглянул на Рей во время знакомства и Рей была уверена, что он счел ее второсортной.

Они не возразили против ее особого положения личной ученицы Кайло Рена вслух, но она была уверена, что им это не понравилось. 

После краткой учебной тренировки в тот день ее отвели обратно в комнаты и выдали стопку книг (бумажных _книг_ ) по истории Империи и Первого Ордена, после чего снова заперли. Единственная прогулка за пределы комнат на следующий день была тренировкой с Рыцарями. Кайло Рен сказал едва ли пару слов, когда забирал ее вчера, и ни одного слова - сегодня.

Ее мысли прервала острая боль от удара посохом по спине. Она замерла и взглянула на своего изумленного партнера, который, конечно, не мог ударить ее сзади.

– Стажерка! – крикнул Джа’ал.

Рей медленно обернулась, встретилась лицом к лицу с мужчиной и поставила шест одним концом на пол, вытирая пот с другой ладони о полу черной туники.

– Да, сэр? – Спросила она и посмотрела прямо на него вместо того, чтобы упереться взглядом в пол. 

– Ты снова занимаешь неправильную стойку. У тебя есть изначальный талант, но нет навыков. Для того, чтобы быть сильной, ты должна обладать и тем и другим. Главное - дисциплина. – Его неприятная интонация сводила на нет сказанный комплимент. Хотя это не неважно. Рей была здесь ради обучения, а не для баловства.

– Да, сэр. У меня получится в следующий раз. – Она слышала подобные слова от других учеников и предположила, что подобная формулировка допустима при общении с этими двумя Мастерами. Она подумала, что вежливость стала ее мантрой на этом корабле. Ей не нужно было спрашивать, в чем именно заключается ошибка: она знала, что неправильно держит руки. Мелочь, по ее мнению, но видимо, в этом и заключается основа настоящего мастерства владения оружием.

– Смотри, что ты делаешь, – кивнул он. Джа’ал сказал это достаточно громко, чтобы все ученики могли его услышать, и Аша посмотрела на него с другого конца зала. Рей кивнула еще раз, хотя он сказал то же самое. – Прежде чем закончить устроим спарринг. Разделитесь на пары. Аша Рен и я займемся тобой. Не ленись. Мы поймем.

Он взглянул на Рей как на пустое место и слегка понизив голос сказал: 

– Ты. – Он должен был назвать ее по имени, поэтому она посчитала, что таким образом он выражает протест против ее странного статуса. – Давай посмотрим, на что ты способна. – Не говоря больше ни слова для предупреждения, он вскинул на руку свое оружие.

***

Генерал Хакс стоял в большой арке на входе в главный тренировочный зал Рыцарей Рен. Он пришел как раз вовремя, чтобы застать начало спарринга, который завершал занятия, начавшиеся после обеда. Поскольку он стоял под аркой, то его нельзя было легко заметить, и это ему нравилось. Так он мог понаблюдать за военно-религиозной ветвью Первого Ордена и они не меняли бы своего поведения из-за того, что Генерал смотрит. Не то чтобы он был их командиром, нет, вовсе нет. Кайло Рен полностью контролировал Рыцарей Рен, отчитываясь только перед Верховным Лидером. Но… Это для того, чтобы быть в курсе качества подготовки всех людей, находящихся в распоряжении Первого Ордена.

Затем он нашел взглядом одну человеку. Он говорил себе, что пришел сюда, чтобы увидеть общую тренировку, но его глаза упорно останавливались лишь на одной гибкой фигурке. Кроме того, он старался полностью игнорировать тот факт, что не появлялся здесь месяцами со времени последней совместной тренировки с Кайло Реном.

Он удивлялся тому, как тело Рей выглядело под простой черной туникой и леггинсами. Миниатюрность ее форм, казалось, помогала ей в спарринге против звероподобного тви’лека, который был медленнее ее. Скорость дает преимущество даже перед более опытным противником. Хакс отлично это знал.

Все же ей не хватало первичных навыков. Хотя Хакс предпочитал бластер, он не мог не заметить, что она с легкостью управляла своим оружием в поединке с противником. То, что она была меньше, давало ей преимущество в меньшей площади поражения, и она использовала это в свою пользу. Три ее пучка подпрыгивали (она действительно продолжает делать эту прическу?), когда она подпрыгнула над посохом Джа’ала и приземлилась на ноги.

Внезапно Хакс почувствовал, что сзади к нему кто-то подошел. Кто-то, кого он очень хорошо знал. Он решил не двигаться, чтобы не спускать глаз с тренирующихся, даже после того, когда этот кто-то оказался прямо рядом с ним.

Кайло Рен не заговорил. Он просто встал позади него, придвинулся и, вероятно, стал наблюдать за тренировкой, как и сам Хакс. Это была игра, в которую Первый Рыцарь играл с Генералом. Одна из тех, во время которых у Хакса то закипала кровь, то адреналин расходился по всему телу. Хакс чувствовал себя более комфортно, когда они тренировались вместе. В этом по крайней мере было что-то полезное: они учились предугадывать движения друг друга и лучше защищать фланги. Хакс отказался отступать, как и всегда. Он продолжил хранить молчание, полностью осознавая навязчивое присутствие человека за спиной. Маска издавала шипящие звуки в ритм с дыханием.

– Она - стоящее зрелище, не правда ли? – в конце концов заговорил Кайло Рен, оставаясь там, где стоял. Хакс едва уловил заминку в обычно ровном голосе Первого Рыцаря. Голосовой модулятор заглушил большую часть тонкостей голоса мужчины, но Хакс слышал его достаточно часто, чтобы уловить искреннее восхищение Кайло. 

Хакс пожал плечами, задумался на мгновение, притворяясь, что обводит взглядом всю группу учеников.

– Твоя новая ученица? Да, из нее получается отличная рекрутерша. Очень талантливая, но не недисциплинированная. – Больше всего в солдатах Хакс ценил дисциплину, но в том, как дико Рей нападала на Джа’ала Рена было что-то очаровательное. В этот раз краснокожий тви’лек ушел в оборону. Подобное Хакс видел очень редко в те моменты, когда соизволял почтить Рыцарей своим присутствием.

Кайло издал фыркающий звук. Один из тех, о которых Хакс не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что это было – смех или презрение. Возможно, и то и другое. 

– Она другая, – отметил Кайло. – Она станет проблемой. Внутри нее слишком много Света. 

Хакс закатил глаза, как делал всегда, когда речь заходила об этой проклятой Силе. Возможно она существовала и была вполне реальной, он не отрицал, но ничто не могло сравниться с крупной армадой в твоем полном распоряжении. 

После короткой паузы Кайло продолжил говорить. Рей только что сбила Джа’ала с ног и заставила его уходить от атак перекатыванием. 

– Пока она хорошо продвигается, но за ней надо присматривать. Не только ради безопасности Первого Ордена, на случай если она хитрее, чем кажется, но и ради ее собственной безопасности. – На этих словах Хакс приподнял бровь. Он никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы этот мужчина беспокоился о ком-то другом, даже тогда, когда он впервые пришел к ним пятнадцатилетним надломленным мальчишкой. Возможно, ученица изменит этого воина. Хакс не был уверен в лучшую или в худшую сторону. Немного заботы о другой могло бы уменьшить количество сломанных пультов управления, нуждающихся в ремонте, а может быть могло бы и увеличить… Время покажет.

Тем не менее Хакс согласился, что девчонка, нет, молодая _женщина_ , как подсказывает ему подсознание, уже стала мишенью. Она была гораздо мягче, чем остальные Рыцари, Штурмовики и офицеры на борту _Добивающего_. Она была новенькой. Что-то в этом беспокоило его как никогда прежде. 

– Она нас обманывает? – он решил задать этот вопрос вместо всего остального .

– Надеюсь, что нет, – медленно ответил Кайло, будто перебирал что-то в памяти, пока говорил. – Судя по тому, что она показала мне в первый день, она действительно чувствовала себя отверженной Сопротивлением и особенно Люком Скайуокером. Еще ей сказали, что ее родители были из Первого Ордена. Любопытно, но это мы и сами могли бы выяснить попозже. На данный момент этого достаточно, но кажется ее действительно заставили сюда прийти, даже если ей и не место среди нас. Время покажет, я полагаю. Проведем ее первое испытание во время атаки на Ди’Куар. Узнаем больше о ее характере и тогда поймем, куда двигаться.

Хакс кивнул. Этот кивок был первым его движением с момента появления Рена. Утром он получил приказ. Местоположение базы, количество войск Сопротивления – все было получено Кайло непосредственно из головы Рей.

– Она будет готова? 

Кайло замолк на секунду.

– Должна. Она пойдет за мной и я буду наблюдать за ней. Либо она будет готова, либо ей не понравится ее… Перерождение. Верховный Лидер глаз с нее не спускает. Он предоставил мне привилегию ее персонального обучения, но не постесняется передумать и взять ее как приз. Самолично. Любым способом, какой он сочтет необходимым.

Генерал с трудом подавил дрожь, которая начала сотрясать его плечи. Он не часто имел дело с Верховным Лидером лично, но и голограмма была достаточно ужасной время от времени.

Однако он не смог унять дрожь от прикосновения, когда Первый Рыцарь пошел вперед, задев плечо Хакса. В зале было достаточно места, чтобы легко его обойти. Это было частью игры, в которую мужчина играл с ним. Игры, в которой Хакс, казалось, проигрывал в половине случаев. В этом мужчине было что-то очень пугающее. Когда он не закатывал истерики и не разрушал имущество, он был устрашающим человеком, которого Хакс был рад видеть в качестве военного союзника.

Проходя мимо, Кайло Рен кивнул и не останавливаясь прокомментировал:

– Меня правда удивляет, почему Генерал собственной персоной приходит понаблюдать за Рыцарями последние несколько дней подряд. Но мы польщены независимо от причины.

Хакс нахмурился, но отвечать не стал. Это была подколка и он это знал. Они оба это знали.

Он наблюдал, как ученики и старшие Рыцари закончили спарринг и низко поклонились своему Первому Рыцарю. В моменты вроде этого Генерал чувствовал, что с удовольствием поменял бы воинские приветствия на поклоны. Он смотрел на Рей и не мог не отметить, как она слегка улыбнулась, когда приветствовала своего Учителя.

Он развернулся и спустился в холл, шинель хлопнула его по плечам. Хакс не успел заметить, что Рей увидела его в дверном проеме и улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажка Аша Рен появляется в фанфике "The Purest Place in the Galaxy" от ClockworkCourier и используется здесь с разрешения авторки.


	4. Бдительность

Кайло Рен замедлил шаги, когда приблизился к каюте своей ученицы. Ему не нужно было смотреть на дисплеи на стенах, чтобы понять, что если он продолжит идти так быстро, то придет слишком рано. Решив, что лучше сделать еще один круг по офицерскому крылу, чем стоять как дурак перед дверями, он резко свернул направо.

Ему нужно было убить тридцать минут до седьмого звонка.

Проходя мимо каюты Джа’ала Рена он поймал себя на мысли о Рыцарях Рен. Судя по тому, что он видел на прошлой неделе, два его старших Рыцаря относились к его ученице хорошо, ну по крайней мере так хорошо, как можно было бы ожидать от таких… нестабильных личностей. По их словам, у нее хорошие навыки обращения с оружием, но все-таки есть еще над чем поработать, а умение работы с бластерами на нуле. Кайло Рен и сам это видел, но выражение шока на лице Генерала Хакса, с которым он наблюдал за надругательством над его любимым видом оружия, стоило потраченного времени. 

Аша Рен конфиденциально доложила ему, что Джа’ал Рен прикладывал во время атак на молодую ученицу силу, недопустимую даже во время поединка с Рыцарями. Он пару раз напал на Рей во время ее тренировки с другим партнером объяснив это тем, что она должна быть настороже каждое мгновение. Также Аша Рей доложила с легким оттенком гордости, что Рей на это не пожаловалась. Рей научилась следить за ним и концентрироваться на занятиях одновременно, так что старшая Рыцарка склонялась к тому, что целесообразно было оставить все как есть.

Кайло Рен согласился. Нет никакого толка в мягкотелой ученице. Ей понадобится каждое умение, какое она только сможет приобрести – и физическое, и умственное – чтобы выжить среди Рыцарей и внутри Первого Ордена, тем более, что она чувствительна к Силе. Он раздумывал над тем, что рост и пол делали ее для других легкой мишенью, но судя по тому, что он о ней знал, любые нападения она встречала со стальным отпором.

Откровенно говоря, его шрам был тому доказательством.

Все же стоит пока понаблюдать за Джа’алом. Он не радовался тому, что Сноук вмешался и назначил Кайло Рена Первым Рыцарем, после чего Кайло сместил и убил Учителя Джа’ала, чтобы отстоять свой статус. Хотя эти события произошли тогда, когда Рыцари были настолько слабы, что позволили Верховному Лидеру навязать подобное, Кайло Рен самолично злобно защищал свои новые титул и власть. Он хорошо понимал, что делал Верховный Лидер, но согласился с ним, поскольку Рыцарям действительно был необходим новый лидер. Свежая кровь, так сказать. И кровь _действительно_ потекла. С другой стороны, по окончании этих четырех склочных лет Рыцари Рен получили нового Первого, новых учеников и осознание новой цели. Верховный Лидер Сноук не смел больше вмешиваться в их дела, даже в сознания их учеников. По крайней мере не так, как это было раньше, до того, как его вмешательство сыграло не так, как он планировал.

Он предполагал, что всегда будут соперники, однако, похоже на то, что Джа’ал решил прокладывать себе путь наверх. То, что тви’лек решил бросить вызов ученице, а не Учителю, было подло, хотя и не неожиданно. Как бы то ни было им стоит выжидать и наблюдать. 

Взглянув на консоль рядом с дверью Рей, он пришел в себя. Он пришел на пятнадцать минут раньше, но уже просто надо было что-то сделать. Невозможно было выходить еще пару кругов по коридору. Если она не готова, он прикажет собраться поскорее и подождет в гостиной.

Он нахмурился, потому что ответа на звонок не было уже больше минуты. Не было слышно никакой возни внутри, хотя он старался расслышать из-под шлема. 

Сняв перчатку, он приложил ладонь к консоли. Дверь плавно открылась и он вошел внутрь. Как только дверь закрылась позади, он снял шлем и небрежно опустил его на столик рядом со входом. Громкий удар привлек внимание обитательницы помещения: из ванной комнаты донесся испуганный вопль.

Кайло Рен изо всех сил старался удержать на лице ухмылку, когда Рей выскочила из смежной с ванной спальни, одной рукой размахивая тяжелой книгой, а другой придерживая обернутое вокруг тела полотенце. С ее волос капала вода, очевидно, она только что была в душе.

Кайло почувствовал, как теряет контроль над телом и разумом. Он наблюдал за нею на тренировках уже много дней, видел ее гибкость во множестве боевых позиций, он даже нес ее на руках на Такодане, но по-настоящему не замечал очарования ее тела до этого момента. Кайло не чурался физического влечения, но вид этой едва одетой худенькой женщины, угрожающей тому, кто посмел вторгнуться в ее святая святых, заставил его переоценить свои стандарты желания.

Он опустил взгляд к ее ногам и слишком поздно понял, что это было плохим решением. Кайло всегда чувствовал, что в босых ногах изначально есть что-то интимное, и вида подстриженных ногтей на пальцах ее маленьких ног было достаточно для того, желание разошлось по его телу.

В конце концов, она прижала книгу к груди: книга была большого размера и практически полностью закрыла ее. Теперь он мог поднять взгляд вверх, хотя и не был уверен, что будет выглядеть спокойным. Он не мог допустить, чтобы она увидела его слабость. Здесь не место подобному. Не сейчас.

Она молчала и слегка распахнула глаза, а затем вскинула подбородок и бросила книгу на стол перед собой. Отказалась скрывать от него свое тело, хотя и продолжила придерживать полотенце одной рукой. _Это_ не помогло.

Но тем не менее он не собирался отступать, когда это не было необходимо:

– Гостиная. Форма одежды для тренировок. Через пять минут, – грубо скомандовал он. – Время проверить какие у тебя навыки в обращении с Силой. Джа’ал или Аша Рен тебя такому не научат. 

После этого он развернулся и уверенно прошел в другой конец комнаты. Когда обернулся, Рей уже исчезла.

Само собой разумеется, Кайло Рен едва смог сосредоточиться достаточно для того, чтобы проверить умение обращения с Силой новой ученицы. Тем не менее, когда он отпустил ее после полудня, в его голове четко осели два факта: она очень сильная, но не обученная… и ему стоит в следующий раз приходить точно в назначенное время.

***

На следующее утро Рей разрешили выходить из ее каюты, когда захочется. Она не была уверенна, почему это сделали именно сейчас, поэтому решила воспринимать разрешение как подарок. Сидеть взаперти в свободное от тренировок время было довольно скучно, несмотря на исторические книги, которые были ее единственным развлечением. Протоколы, определяющие поведение внутри Рыцарей и Первого Ордена, тем не менее… Были настолько же полезны, насколько она рада была бы их не читать.

Хотя у нее был свободный доступ к большой части корабля, она направилась в тренировочный зал Рыцарей. Она ознакомилась с этим маршрутом очень хорошо на прошлой неделе. Сейчас она была не готова отправиться исследовать остальные участки корабля. Хотя ее съедало любопытство, она достаточно хорошо знала себя, чтобы отложить это знакомство до той поры, когда будет лучше будет понимать свое место в Первом Ордене и роль, которую ей предстоит играть. 

Она кивнула Аше Рен, когда проходила через оружейную. Мандолорианка чистила свой личный бластер, но прервалась, чтобы проследить, как молодая женщина прошла через зал и взяла учебный меч со стойки у противоположной стены. Один из учеников объяснил ей, что клинок был из старых, сделанных по древним техникам, передававшимся внутри клана Рыцарей. Он не смог ответь ничего, когда Рей спросила, почему они не использует технологии поновее для своих тренировок, так что она просто пожала плечами и пошла дальше. Иногда старые сообщества делали что-то только потому, что они так делали всегда. Размышлять над подобным бесполезно. Сталь затупили для тренировок, однако, беспорядочно размахивать этим мечом без угрозы оказаться в медблоке нельзя. 

Она перешла в тренировочную комнату поменьше, чтобы не попадаться на глаза темноволосой женщине, освободила свой разум и сосредоточилась на базовой стойке, которую Кайло Рен показал ей этим утром. Она не вполне понимала, почему вызывала у него беспокойство, но он явно гордился своим наставничеством и все навыки, которые он показал ей к этому моменту, были полезными и очень понравились Рей, которой всю жизнь в развитии этих навыков отказывали. 

Следующие два часа она могла провести по своему усмотрению, и она решила посвятить их тренировке с мечом, чтобы быть готовой к любой выходке, которую устроят ее тренеры. Она надеялась, что однажды ей вернут световой меч и хотела быть готова и к этому моменту. Понятно, почему ей не позволяют пользоваться им сейчас: это очень мощное оружие даже в неопытных руках. Так что пока она может готовиться самостоятельно.

Через полчаса практики пот бисером покрыл ее тело. Вдруг неожиданный звук позади заставил ее застыть. Скрип кожаных ботинок и тихий вздох. Рей обернулась, ожидая увидеть Джа’ала Рена. Она направила свой клинок в сторону нападавшего прежде чем поняла, что это был Генерал Хакс и что он абсолютно точно _не_ нападал на нее. Что конкретно он там делал так и осталось невыясненным, потому что Генерал инстинктивно среагировал на атаку Рей, не дав ей _ни секунды_ , чтобы подумать об этом.

Прежде чем она сумела отреагировать, высокий мужчина абсолютно автоматически увернулся от меча, шагнул вперед и схватил ее за руку, а затем сделал подсечку. Мужчина был гораздо быстрее, чем она могла предположить, и более опытен в рукопашной схватке, чем она могла вообразить, поэтому уже скоро она лежала спиной на полу тренировочного зала и смотрела широко открытыми глазами на человека, который пригвоздил ее к этому самом полу. Рей не могла вздохнуть и дело было не только в том, что он сжимал коленями ее грудную клетку.

Он был так близко. Она чувствовала жар, исходящий от внутренней поверхности его бедер, там, где они касались ее ребер, даже через ткань брюк. Он распахнул глаза так же широко как она, и стал дышать чаще, а не реже. Хватка пальцев, зафиксировавших ее запястья над головой, стала жестче. Она не знала, что сказать, и не была уверена, что _смогла бы_ что-то произнести, даже если и знала бы, как начать приносить извинения одному из самых влиятельных людей на корабле.

***

Хакс отчаянно пытался успокоить дыхание, но у него ничего не получалось. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на успокоении своего сознания, сильно надеясь, что она еще не обучилась читать мысли так же, как Кайло Рен. Он постарался не шевелить ногами там, где касался ее, пришпиливая к полу, хотя эрекция у него еще не началась. Он не знал, получится ли у него полностью управлять ногами, если член начнет вставать прямо сейчас. Нет… Лучше остаться на месте и притвориться, что решил преподать урок.

Прежде чем он сообразил, что сказать, девушка заговорила. Голос ее был хрипловатым от нехватки воздуха:

– Чем могу помочь, Генерал? – спросила она.

Мозг Хакса с удовольствием подкинул ему изображение того, чем именно она могла бы помочь, находясь в подобном положении, под ним. Все, что она должна была сделать – это поднять голову, потянуться вперед и приоткрыть рот, тогда он сам наклонился бы и раскрыл свой рот…

Проклятые ноги! Хакс успел понять, что начал раскачиваться на них до того, как она смогла почувствовать доказательство его растущего возбуждения на своей маленькой упругой груди. Слишком опасно оставаться на податливом теле и продолжать мыслить в этом направлении одновременно. С одной стороны, он был потрясен тем, как легко его тело отреагировало на нее. Хотя он уже много месяцев не бывал в увольнительной и не имел возможности удовлетворять свои желания, так что может быть это и не особо удивительно. Но с другой стороны, он понимал, что не так уж и сильно поражен. Он восхищался ею с тех пор, как увидел ее преклоняющей колени в той камере. Ее власть, ее сила, ее баланс… привлекали его как огонь мотылька, сильнее, чем любая другая женщина прежде. Возможно, это был соблазн недосягаемого, запретного.

Она поспешно встала на ноги и Хакс воспользовался этим, чтобы развернуться, поднять с пола упавшую шинель и прикрыть себя перед тем, как оказаться лицом к лицу с Рей снова. Он уже не отвечал на вопрос дольше, чем было необходимо, чтобы соблюсти вежливость, поэтому склонил голову в поклоне и сказал:

– Я просто проверял реакцию нашей новой ученицы. – Ему самому оправдание показалось слабым. Он не мог представить, насколько глупым оно покажется ей.

Минуту она осматривала его с головы до пят и обратно. Казалось, что время замедлилось, а ее пристальный взгляд проникает внутрь него. Он стоял неподвижно, успокаивая дыхание.

– _Генерал_? Проверял _меня_? Правда?

В конце концов, она, кажется, вспомнила протокол, который изучала всю прошедшую неделю, и поклонилась от талии. Этот поклон был довольно близок по глубине к правильному для ученицы Рыцарей, которая хочет выразить уважение Генералу Первого Ордена. В действительности он не хотел, чтобы она кланялась, но причин, чтобы возразить этому у него не было, поэтому он стоял молча и не препятствовал.

Он выждал, когда она выпрямится, чтобы приподнять бровь. Казалось, она на секунду взволновалась, прежде чем сказать:

– О. Да. Я делаю успехи, сэр.

– Очень хорошо. – Он кивнул, развернулся и вылетел из зала, оставив Рей в удивлении от своего поведения.

***

Кайло Рен потягивал Осеанский бренди и наблюдал за тем, как его ученица болтает с несколькими учениками Рыцарей. Четверо из них сидели рядом с ней за столом, а пятеро других стояли в другой части комнаты и вставляли реплики оттуда. Аша Рен читала книгу и иногда поглядывала на них. Джа’ал не показывался.

Рыцарский Зал был местом, где и учителя, и ученики могли расслабиться и не соблюдать слишком много церемоний. Кайло Рен был благодарен за это. Здесь он мог наблюдать не чувствуя, что за ним самим наблюдают. Он сидел у камина в своем любимом кресле напротив внутренней стены, повернутом и к огню, и к его ученице. Это была первая ночь, которую она проводила за пределами собственной каюты, и она не разговаривала ни с кем вне тренировок. 

Краем глаза он уловил движение и смахнул прядь волос со лба, когда повернулся, чтобы кивнуть Генералу Хаксу, садящемуся в кресло справа от Кайло у другого края камина. Мужчина не улыбался, но выражение его лица было расслабленным, когда он кивнул в ответ, салютуя стаканом с бренди. Формально Генерал не должен был здесь находиться, но Кайло предоставил ему доступ в Зал четыре года назад как своего рода жест доброй воли. Он не пользовался предложением Кайло еще три года назад и даже тогда крайне редко присоединялся к Первому Рыцарю в Зале. Постепенно они стали проводить больше времени друг с другом, пока не пришли к текущему положению дел: раз в неделю оба занимали кресло, брали бренди и сидели рядом в течение часа или двух. Как правило молча, но обоих это устраивало. Когда они разговаривали, то обсуждали техники боя в спарринговых поединках, на которые Первый Рыцарь стал приглашать Генерала около двух лет назад.

Кайло Рен распознал в этом мужчине одиночество, хотя ни один из них не признавался другому в своих слабостях. Они оба не были ровней никому на борту этого корабля в своих сферах влияния, и даже во всем Первом Ордене в целом немногие были выше их. Они были ближайшими коллегами друг для друга.

Сидя в тишине они рассматривали Рей. Мгновением раньше ее смех раскатился вокруг, приковывая внимание своей веселостью. Сам смех не был редкостью в этом Зале, а вот явная радость и неосторожность – да.

Кайло прищурил глаза, когда увидел с кем смеялась Рей. Другой мужчина нацелился на ученицу Кайло, пока сам Кайло отвлекся на его мысли, кружащиеся вокруг Рей, как акула, привлеченная запахом крови.

Он взглянул на Хакса и заметил, что глаза мужчины устремились в направлении Рей. Хакс слегка повернул голову к Кайло, лишь после этого резко отведя взгляд от Рей, признавая, что они оба смотрели на нее. Вместе они смотрели на Рей, пока она привлекала остальных учеников своими внутренними светом и радостью.

И Первый Рыцарь, и Генерал знали, на что был способен этот мужчина, какие сомнительные склонности у него были. В большинстве случаев он вел себя дисциплинированно, но последний раз… Мягко говоря, плохо.

– Она слишком светлая для этих людей, – пробормотал Кайло сам себе. Это высказывание было странным для него, но он знал, что Хакс поймет его лучше, чем кто-либо еще.

– Я знаю. – Хакс не разочаровал. Кайло не нужно было пользоваться Силой, чтобы понять, что тот полностью понимает все нюансы того, что он сказал. Последний раз он применял к нему Силу много лет назад, но прочитать этого мужчину он мог и не прибегая к ней.

– За ней надо приглядывать, – мимоходом добавил Кайло. Вопросительной интонации не было, но вопрос здесь был.

Хакс понял, что тот спрашивает, не спрашивая:

– Я знаю.

Их взгляды встретились вновь, дольше на этот раз. Спустя мгновение они кивнули. Они достигли взаимопонимания по крайней мере по этому вопросу.


	5. Страсть

Рей вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла, потирая глаза. Последние четыре часа она изучала историю Империи и когда моргнула, по глазам будто провели наждачной бумагой. Вчера она первый раз вышла из своих комнат после ужина и ей действительно понравилось проводить время в Рыцарском Зале, но многое ещё надо было изучить, и она не могла пойти туда и сегодня. Хотя она успела сделать достаточно и чувствовала, что, возможно, завтра можно будет сходить. Но нужно ещё так много запомнить: имена, и места, и даты сражений…

Двадцать минут спустя Рей уронила голову на гору раскрытых книг и застонала. Нет больше сил справляться с болью в глазах. Отодвинув кресло, она решила, что раз уж сейчас ночь, то можно и поспать немного.

Рей сняла тренировочную форму, оставшись в коротких шортах, бросила её в корзину для одежды рядом со шкафом, затем надела футболку. Она слегка задумалась перед тем как распустить три пучка в волосах и бросить заколки на журнальный столик, по которому провела пальцами. Казалось, что у неё устали даже _волосы_. 

К сожалению, она не подумала о том, что не сможет успокоить разум даже тогда, когда упадёт на подушки. Сознание продолжило скакать, хотя тело уже умоляло о сне.

Ей пришлось признать, что пока жизнь на _Добивающем_ превосходила все ожидания. Она провела здесь чуть больше недели, но уже нашла намного больше занятий, чем было у неё в Сопротивлении. Рыцари Рен дали ей определенную степень принятия, уважения и чувство коллектива. Хотя они и не всегда были дружелюбны, дух товарищества в тренировочных залах чувствовался постоянно.

Она на самом деле _работала над собой_ вместо того, чтобы стоять в стороне и чувствовать себя парией, от которой все отказались.

Даже… Даже Люк не хотел с ней связываться. Единственный человек, о котором все говорили, что он возьмется её обучать, присмотрит за ней, будет ей вместо отца…

_«Я не могу тебя обучать. Я не буду. Не хочу больше связываться с Джедаями, не хочу связываться с тобой. Оставь меня»_.

Его резкие слова, сказанные во гневе и боли, ранили глубоко в сердце. Боль от этих ран должна была пройти со временем. Вместе с болью от признания Леи в том, что они оставили её на Джакку после того, как похитили… У неё нет дома, куда можно вернуться. Её надежды и мечты о воссоединении семьи рухнули за одну ночь.

Пока она не пришла сюда… В место, от которого она никогда не ожидала… И здесь нашла своё место в Галактике.

В Первом Ордене были некоторые вещи, которые заставляли ёжиться, но чем больше она читала, тем больше понимала причины, стоящие за их действиями. Возможно когда-нибудь она сможет их понять. Может быть, она даже сможет спросить об этом своего Учителя. Возможно, он хотел бы, чтобы она всё понимала, и обрадуется, когда она будет задавать вопросы?

Она чувствовала, что уже обязана им многим. Новой жизнью, новой целью, именем… И _большим_.

Прежде, чем понять, чем было это _большее_ , Рей переключилась на другое.

Она громко вздохнула, спустила ноги с кровати, встала и принялась шагать по комнате. Её голые ноги покрылись мурашками от холодного воздуха, но она не обращала внимания на дискомфорт, потому что была занята другими мыслями.

Она погрузилась в воспоминания. Мурашки теперь не достойны внимания, по крайней мере не те, что вызывает холод.

В тот момент, когда она увидела Учителя, выйдя из душа, она поняла, что её нагота оказала на него гораздо большее влияние, чем он хотел показать. Его первой реакцией был шок, который он быстро отверг как что-то слишком простое. Но в его глазах читалось, что он почти потерял контроль, когда она посмотрела на него… Рей видела подобное раньше на Заставе Ниимы. Случайные человеческие посетители смотрели на неё с таким же выражением лица, какое было у Кайло, а после этого случалась пара не самых плохих поцелуев…

Но никто из тех мужчин не выдавал такую бурю эмоцией как её Учитель только лишь глазами. Учитель желал её и Рей совсем не возражала. Только она понятия не имела, что с этим делать, и совершенно не представляла, как действовать, когда дело дойдет до физического взаимодействия. Раньше она только наблюдала или слышала, как обсуждают подобное, да несколько раз целовалась. По правде, она никогда не хотела пробовать снова до сегодняшнего дня. Теперь… его глаза пробудили в ней глубоко спящие чувства, подобных которым она не испытывала. 

Но всё же… Её мысли обращались к другому мужчине, который также был привлекательным.

Рей всё ещё не понимала, почему Генерал проявлял такой интерес к её тренировкам. Это неуместное чувство долга? Обязательство? Любопытство? Разбираясь с этим, она не находила причину, по которой он всегда приходил и наблюдал за их, или её, тренировкой. Из-за этого было трудно сконцентрироваться на поставленных задачах. За исключением того раза, когда он подкрался к ней в малом зале…

Рей вздрогнула. Это было неожиданно. Не его появление… нет, после всех этих наблюдений это не удивляло. А вот реакция её тела на него была неожиданной. Она была похожа на то, что она испытывала сейчас: жар и дрожь одновременно, учащённое дыхание, расширяющиеся глаза…

Зажмурившись, Рей запустила ладони в волосы и присела на край кровати. Она не могла отрицать свое влечение к этим двум мужчинам, но её пугала их власть.

Они оба совершали ужасные поступки во имя Первого Ордена, которые она до сих пор не смогла осмыслить. Хотя она слышала много хорошего о них (наряду со множеством плохого, если уж быть честной с самой собой, а она старалась быть честной с собой) и они были с ней добры с тех пор, как она прибыла на _Добивающий_ , было два события, на которые она не могла закрыть глаза: смерть Хана Соло от руки Кайло Рена, которую она наблюдала лично, и уничтожение системы Хосниан Первым Орденом.

Рей знала Хана Соло недолго, но он произвёл на неё впечатление. Он, Финн и Чубакка были первыми личностями, обращавшимися с ней по-доброму, которых она встретила за долгие годы. Хотя Хан был довольно грубым, его любовь к пилотажу и легендарное прошлое, вызвали в Рей дочерние чувства. Кайло Рен даже прокомментировал её состояние в тот день, когда допрашивал. Сейчас эта привязанность кажется ей поспешной и наивной, но понятной с учётом сложившихся обстоятельств. Она никогда никого не называла отцом, а Хан говорил правильные слова с первой же встречи. Чем больше она узнала про него, тем больше понимала, что скорее всего Кайло был прав: в итоге он разочаровал бы её. 

Но… Она не могла понять, почему Кайло убил своего отца. У неё никогда никого не было, поэтому убийства она считала ненужными. Она не могла понять, какую стратегическую выгоду давала Кайло Рену смерть Хана, за исключением того, что потеря прославленного генерала нанесла удар по Сопротивлению… Возможно, подобный удар он и хотел нанести. Или это была месть? Он был зол тогда на отца в тот день…

Рей пообещала себе спросить Кайло Рена об этом, как только найдет способ сделать подобный разговор не таким уж деликатным.

Она провела ладонями по волосам, распутывая их и массируя кожу головы. Крепко зажмурила несколько раз усталые глаза и попробовала успокоить разум способом, которому Кайло недавно начал её обучать. Бесполезно. Мысли носились по голове быстрее, чем она успевала их отлавливать. Она вздохнула и разрешила им течь потоком. Возможно, упражнения помогли бы ей успокоиться…

Хотя теперь Рей состояла в Первом Ордене, втайне она была рада тому, что со Звездной Убийцей было покончено раз и навсегда. Но… Почему вообще эта база была построена? Рей считала себя довольно практичной женщиной, готовой сделать всё необходимое ради выживания и справиться с последствиями войны, хотя раньше она и не участвовала ни в одной из них, а только слышала о подобном, но согласиться с устроенным Первым Орденом уничтожением целых пяти планет она не смогла. Рей не привыкла к такому огромному количеству смертей. 

Рей понимала, что единственным, кто мог бы ответить на вопросы честно и точно, был сам Генерал. И она хотела услышать ответы сейчас. Мысль о геноциде терзала её с момента атаки и не оставляла ни на секунду, пока она была на корабле, хотя Рей была занята постоянно. Эти раздумья всегда были на задворках разума вместе с вопросом о смерти Соло. 

Поняв, что больше она смелости не наберётся, Рей встала на ноги. Возможно, Учитель поможет ей устроить разговор с Генералом…

Часы на журнальном столике показывали полночь по стандартному корабельному времени. Она подошла к шкафу, схватила длинный черный халат, продела руки в широкие рукава и завязала пояс. О штанах или обуви не подумала и, придерживая одной рукой полы одежды, вышла из комнат. 

Был шанс, что оба мужчины, занимающие все её мысли, всё ещё находятся в Рыцарском Зале. Она видела вчера, что они сидели там допоздна, возможно, так же будет и сегодня.

Под шипение дверей она вышла в коридор. Халат порхал вокруг голых лодыжек пока она целеустремленно двигалась в направлении Зала. Про усталость девушка забыла.

***

Рей стояла перед входом в Рыцарский Зал и смотрела на двух оставшихся гостей. Она не оставалась с ними наедине со дня прибытия, поэтому воспользовалась возможностью понаблюдать. Внезапно вопросы, казавшиеся такими неотложными, отошли на задний план.

В этих двоих было что-то такое… Они источали власть и изящество, скрытые под слоем опасности и плохо контролируемого гнева, который был заточён в каждом из них, но на разных уровнях личности. Она не встречала таких раньше, хотя за годы, проведённые на заставе Ниимы, встречала огромное количество негуманоидов и людей.

Она знала, что они заметили её присутствие. Оба посмотрели на неё, когда она отворила двери, но не прервали своих занятий. Будто знали, что ей нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя после прогулки, время чтобы успокоиться. Она поняла, что они позволили присоединиться к ним, и оценила этот маленький знак.

Она наблюдала, как Кайло потягивал янтарную жидкость из маленького круглого бокала, задерживая взгляд на его горле, когда он проглатывал немного алкоголя. Хакс цедил напиток из бокала, притягивая её внимание к своим длинным пальцам, слегка прикрывавшим бокал сверху.

Оба молчали и смотрели на огонь, расслабленно расположившись в тех же креслах, в которых сидели и прошлой ночью. Много ли времени они проводили вместе? Рей задавалась этим вопросом с самого первого дня. Казалось, что им было комфортно рядом друг с другом, хотя она не могла предположить насколько трудным был процесс достижения подобного комфорта между двумя властными личностями. Рей чувствовала, что определённая доля напряженности между ними всё ещё была, но это не было настоящей неприязнью. Другие ученики Рыцарей говорили мимоходом, что при случае они выпивали вместе последние года три. Может это солдатская дружба? Или товарищество двух командиров?

Отметив, что её одежда не подобает присутствию двух крайне близких мужчин, она мысленно пожала плечами, убедилась, что халат закрывает ноги, и двинулась вперёд. Босые ступни не издавали шума, когда она ступала по покрытому коврами полу. Шикарный ворс дарил приятные ощущения, которые она решила изучить попозже.

Рей расслышала, что Кайло говорил Хаксу что-то о Рыцарях, пока она приближалась, и они продолжили общаться, когда она забралась на кресло, стоящее ближе всех к огню, и свернулась в нем. Она подобрала ноги под себя, обернула вокруг них халат и положила голову на руки. Закрыв глаза слушала звуки мужских голосов рядом с собой. Эти голоса было приятно послушать, даже с учетом того, что она совсем не обращала внимания на то, о чём они говорят.

Наконец воцарилась тишина. Рей попыталась вспомнить, зачем пришла в Зал. Из-за накрывшего её удовлетворения, она практически забыла, что хотела спросить. Подобного умиротворения она не чувствовала раньше.

Рей попыталась удержать это чувство прежде чем открыть глаза. Мужчины смотрели на неё: Кайло сидя в кресле рядом, а Хакс с другой стороны камина. Она постаралась не покраснеть под их взглядами, когда заговорила: 

– Можно спросить? – Она не стала здороваться или использовать титулы. Этой ночью в Зале была непринуждённая атмосфера, которую она почувствовала еще тогда, когда они позволили ей зайти.

Хакс ответил без промедления:

– Конечно, Рей. – На этот раз назвал её по имени без заминки. Рей заметила, что Кайло взглянул на Хакса, а затем снова стал смотреть на неё.

Рей замерла, стараясь от переживания не запускать руки в волосы. 

– Я… Ладно, я хочу разобраться кое с чем, чтобы лучше понимать цели Первого Ордена. – Она слегка откашлялась и понадеялась, что не вызовет вопросом гнев у Учителя и Генерала. Но она хотела, нет, она должна была получить ответ. Если она не будет задавать сложные вопросы, то она будет никем. Поэтому нырнула с головой:

– Почему систему Хосниан полностью уничтожили? Какая была стратегическая выгода от массового убийства невинных людей? – Она старалась контролировать голос и не допускать обличительного тона.

Мужчины замерли после того, как она закончила. Оба смотрели на неё, но без гнева. Казалось, они обдумывали причины, по которым она задала этот вопрос. В конце концов, когда её сердце отстучало множество ударов, Кайло указал рукой с бокалом на Хакса:

– На этот вопрос стоит ответить Генералу, это была его военная операция. Я её не планировал и не принимал решения использовать оружие подобным образом. – В его голосе не было намёков на то, что он чувствовал по поводу этой ситуации. Он просто излагал факты. 

Рей пристально посмотрела на Генерала, улавливая каждое его движение перед тем как он наклонил голову, чтобы отпить из бокала. Он расставил ноги, твердо уставив их на пол, и наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени. Полный решимости, он стал отвечать.

Голос его был тихим, но страстным:

– Я понимаю, как это смотрится с твоей точки зрения. Демонстрация силы, способ поселить страх в сердцах наших врагов, по крайней мере тех, кто выжил. Звездная убийца задумывалась как оружие устрашения, которое можно будет всё же использовать в случае необходимости. И поверь мне, в этом случае это было необходимо. – Он остановился на мгновение, собираясь с мыслями. – Мы получили подтверждение некоторых данных. Мы проверили их дважды, даже трижды. Сведения о том, теперь я могу тебе это сказать, что Сопротивление расположило свои подразделения на каждой из планет. Сотни отделений в разных городах этой системы и все они были связаны с центром внутри правительства Новой Республики. Сопротивление и Новая Республика использовали эти планеты, населённые гражданскими, как живой щит, за которым они проделывали работу против Первого Ордена. Они отлично понимали, чем они занимаются. Многие военные историки считают, и даже действующие конвенции учитывают это, что заявленные цели рано или поздно достигаются. Наиболее известный пример – уничтожение Звездой Смерти Альдераана. Раньше это рассматривалось как неспровоцированное нападение, однако аналитики доказали, что под общественными и правительственными зданиями на планете скрывались военные организации. То же самое было и с планетами системы Хосниан. Помогая Сопротивлению, они начали войну с нами. Хотя на тот момент они и не напали непосредственно на нас, это был лишь вопрос времени. Так что… Нанеся этот удар, мы выиграли фору в месяцы, если не годы, получив таким образом огромное тактическое преимущество. Не говоря уже об огромной моральной победе. 

Хакс поднес бокал к губам и сделал глоток содержимого, которое Рей приняла за разновидность виски. Выражение его лица было серьёзным, но Рей видела, что он действительно глубоко взволнован этой темой. Он считал, что находится на правой стороне, и показывал это. Девушка решила, что он хорош в своей работе, если она его так сильно волнует. Казалось, что Генерал хочет сказать больше, однако он затих.

Встретившись на несколько секунд взглядом с Рей, он посмотрел на Кайло, который сидел спокойно, закинув ступню на колено. Рей перевела взгляд вслед за Хаксом и смотрела на Рена, когда Генерал заговорил:

– Откровенно говоря, даже если бы Верховный Лидер не приказал атаковать, я сам бы предложил это. В конечном счете ответственность лежит на мне, и я отношусь к этому со всей серьёзностью. Как Генерал Первого Ордена я обязан принимать решения, хотя должен признать, мало какие решения были… Такими тяжёлыми.

Он сделал ещё один глоток виски и поставил пустой бокал на стол рядом с креслом.

– Хочешь правду, Рей? – Спросил он и она встретила его взгляд. – Мне было приятно, – признался он.

– Не убивать всех тех людей… Нет. Но изменить ход войны и увидеть моё оружие в действии. Мой тяжелый труд принёс плоды. База была моей идеей, ты знаешь об этом? Я видел результаты долгих лет работы и был опьянён этим. Потом её уничтожили. – Он посмотрел на неё слегка укоризненно, но она встретила этот взгляд с высоко поднятой головой и выражением лица «оно того стоило». Он пропустил руки сквозь свои рыжие волосы, затем устроился в кресле. Очевидно, Хакс закончил с объяснениями. 

– Ты получила ответ на свой вопрос, Рей?

Рей наконец-то отпустила локон, который теребила, пока он отвечал, и встроила его обратно в прическу. Она устало кивнула в сторону Генерала, обдумывая то, что он сказал. Много информации, которую надо воспринять, но она почувствовала, что наконец-то понимает, что случилось с системой Хосниан. На прошлой неделе она прочитала многое и сама она была достаточно здравомыслящей, чтобы принять логику его аргумента. С точки зрения стратегии это действительно имело смысл. Как ни крути, ужасная трагедия, но некоторые пути более приемлемы, чем другие.

В конце концов, она заговорила вместо того, чтобы кивнуть:

– Да… Да, это ответ на мой вопрос. Спасибо, – её голос был тихим, ведь она всё ещё раздумывала.

Спустя несколько минут молчания она снова подняла глаза.

– Я видела головидео… Речи… Перед атакой, – пробормотала она, слегка поддразнивая. – Если не принимать во внимание серьёзность ситуации, ты был скорее… Таким _страстным_.

Кайло громко засмеялся, и она заметила, как Хакс бросил на него злобный взгляд. Уши его слегка покраснели, и кожа под ослабленным воротником кителя тоже начала заливаться краской. Рей посчитала это довольно привлекательным. Она не видела его таким раньше и не смогла отвести глаз. Легкая улыбка заиграла на её губах.

Хакс прочистил горло, поправил китель и выпрямил спину:

– Я допускаю, что это было слегка… _Страстно_ , если выражаться твоими словами. Но меня с раннего возраста учили тому, как важно поддерживать моральный дух своих войск, и на головидео продемонстрирован один из способов сделать это. Очень важно, чтобы солдаты верили в то, что делает их организация… – Он замолк, потому что заметил смех в глазах Рей и усмешку на лице Кайло и запоздало понял, что она задала несерьёзный вопрос. Он поворчал, уселся поудобнее и больше не говорил ничего, но Рей поняла, что он не был безумцем.

Рей удобно устроилась в подушках кресла, закрыла глаза и услышала спустя несколько минут, как Кайло шептался о чём-то с Хаксом. Она была довольна ответом, полученным от мужчины, и стала раздумывать на другие темы. Думала, одобрили бы её родители использование оружия, если были бы живы… А живы ли они? Может быть, она спросит об этом завтра.

Рей слишком устала и заснула до того, как успела подумать об этом.

***

Кайло мог точно указать время, когда она заснула. Глаза закрыла давно, но дыхание изменилось позже и становилось медленнее в соответствии с глубиной сна. Должно быть, крайне устала.

Он с Хаксом продолжили тихо переговариваться, но их внимание всё больше и больше ослабевало, пока женщина расслаблялась в кресле. Наконец в полной тишине они наблюдали за тем, как её грудь поднималась и опускалась в глубоком устойчивом ритме. Они больше не были заинтересованы в продолжении разговора. Ни он, ни Хакс. Кайло понял, что Генерал восхищён этой женщиной, и не мог его в этом упрекнуть. Ведь он чувствовал такое же притяжение. 

Кайло потянулся, чтобы поправить халат на Рей в том месте, где он сбился, открывая икру и бедро. Её кожа все ещё хранила загар, приобретенный на той пустынной планете, но она очевидно пользовалась удобствами освежителя в своих комнатах: кожа выглядела гладкой. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться её и почувствовать насколько она гладкая, но заметил, как Хакс приподнял бровь. Бездна! Порой этот человек буквально его читает.

Кайло запрокинул голову и разом выпил остатки виски. Он знал, что они с Хаксом отлично понимают друг друга относительно того, что касается Рей. Довольно странно, что их объединила идея защиты этой женщины от преданных им Рыцарей и членов Первого Ордена. Она не отсюда. Но теперь… Когда она уже здесь, никто из них не позволит ей уйти. Кайло задавался вопросом, что произошло бы, если Рей выразила бы интерес к одному из них? Смог бы он достойно её отпустить? Сам он не был в этом уверен. Вряд ли бы и Хакс смог – Кайло не видел в нём ничего от того молодого выпускника Академии, который последовал за ним на _Добивающий_ больше десяти лет назад. Такое не каждый смог бы заметить, но он мог. Он многое замечал в Хаксе. Многое такое, о чём сам Генерал наверняка и не догадывался. 

Тем не менее, сейчас ему хотелось оставить всё как есть. Позволить им поиграть. Они будут приглядывать за ней, обучать её и наставлять её.

В конце концов, это их мир. Им удобно двигаться в его сумерках.

Кайло выждал некоторое время после того, как Хакс встал на ноги. Генерал подошёл к Рей и посмотрел на Кайло. Их взгляды встретились и Кайло медленно кивнул. Он понял, чего тот хотел, и выразил своё согласие.

К тому же он хотел понаблюдать.

Хакс наклонился и осторожно обхватил молодую женщину под спиной и ногами, поднял на руки и устроил у своей груди. Её голова аккуратно легла под его подбородок.

– Секундочку, – тихо сказал Кайло и Хакс повернулся к нему. Кайло потянулся, накрыл полой халата ноги Рей, заправил ткань рядом с грудью Хакса. При этом запустил пальцы под выглядывающую из расстегнутого кителя нижнюю майку Хакса только для того, чтобы посмотреть на его реакцию. Он любил наблюдать за реакциями Генерала. Положительно или отрицательно, но реагировал тот всегда.

Он его не разочаровал. Хакс вздрогнул, но не отвёл расширенных глаз от женщины на своих руках.

Кайло понравилось.

– Пойдем. Давай удостоверимся, что она доберётся до своих комнат в целости и сохранности, – сказал Кайло разворачиваясь и пропуская Хакса вперед.

Вид высокого могущественного мужчины, несущего на руках маленькую, но сильную женщину, восхищал Кайло. Было что-то неподвластное времени в том, как Хакс держал Рей, и это что-то полностью захватило внимание Рена. Возможно наблюдать за ними, когда они вместе, будет приятно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Есть несколько иллюстраций к этой главе. Их можно посмотреть на странице оригинала: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470729/chapters/23271372


End file.
